


we could've had it all. / klance

by kimiklance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimiklance/pseuds/kimiklance
Summary: this chapter will be a bit iffy since i wrote the first draft at like 3 am, but chapter 2 will hopefully be better. enjoy :)





	we could've had it all. / klance

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter will be a bit iffy since i wrote the first draft at like 3 am, but chapter 2 will hopefully be better. enjoy :)

"Goodnight Lonce!"  
Lance yawned with a hand over his mouth. "Goodnight to you too, princess."

He sleepily skipped towards his bedroom, only to find Pidge, leaning at the doorway, with arms crossed. She had that type of smirk that made the rest of the paladins scared for their lives.

"So?" Pidge moved an eyebrow in thought. "What did the both of you talk about?"

Lance only stared at her and then rushed into his room, kicking his lion slippers off. "Shut up Pidge, I'm not in the mood."

"Yikes. What's got your circuits all wired up? Did she, once again, say no to a date?", she said with stiffled laughs in between each word.

"No." Lance only stared at the glowing star stickers on the ceiling. The Voltron crew always wondered why he put them there if he could just look outside, and see tons of galaxies.

"Then what were you guys TALKING ABOUT?" Pidge was already starting to get pissed off.

Lance sighed and took a deep breath. "We talked about Keith. Allura was talking about of how good he is in hand-to-hand combat, and of course, of his used-to-be rusty attitude. But me on the other hand? Talked only good things about him. He's like, the future, yanno? He has amazing potential, and is a great leader. And him being Galra? I don't know why but, I feel like it makes him even more interesting. He's unique, beautiful, and so goddamn PRETTY. LIKE DO YOU EVER STARE AT HIS EYES AND SAY TO YOURSELF, 'Damn. Those fuckin' violet eyes will kill me someday.' LIKE SERIOUSLY! HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL AND HES ONLY LIKE, WHAT? 20? AWHGH IM IN LOVE!" Lance drooped himself over the edge of the bed, being lovesick and all. "Oh and also, did I mention his pretty purple eyes?"

Pidge on the other hand, was sitting on the floor, back against the wall. The door is closed by now, and thank goodness that the walls were soundproof so that nobody else could hear Lance talking sweet stuff about Mister Kogane. Pidge laughed and scoffed. She couldn't believe what just came out of Lance's mouth. Or could she?

"Lance. Do you realize what you just said? About Keith being pretty and all?", she asked with slight panic. She felt the gay panic Keith would have if he had listened to everything Lance just said.

"HELL YEAH I DO!", Lance answered back with a proud bisexual grin. "...but, am I allowed to feel this way for him? My parents would NEVER approve, and I don't even know if Keith is gay or, whatever!" Lance's proud, shiny grin slowly sunk into a disappointed, confused pout.

"Hey. Look at me." Pidge snapped her fingers in anger to get Lance's attention. "Don't care about what others think. You live your own life, and you control yourself. You also need to take good care of yourself, and what you think. Anything you are thinking right now can change your future... and your sexuality. I've learned from experience."

Lance gasped slightly as she stared at the hazel-eyed girl. "What do you mean that you've l-"

"Nevermind about that. That's for another storytime. But for now, we need to focus on your bisexuality, and your crush on Keith."

When Pidge stated Keith's name, Lance blushed a deep crimson and covered his face with his hands. Pidge just scoffed and laughed a bit and whispered, "What a bisaster."

\-----------------------

Finally, after a long 10-20 minutes of panic and deep breathing, Lance suddenly stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"This is IT, PIDGE! The day I tell Keith about my crush on him!" He said, visibly shaking with nervousness.

Lance started to happily walk out the door when Pidge said,

"Go get 'em, sharpshooter."

Lance then smiled softly at Pidge and mouthed a "thank you". He then continued to walk out the door, nervously fiddling with the hem of his blue robe.

This is it, Lance thought. The day I both come out to my crush, and confess to them. But am I really ready though?

 

———————-

a/n

so hiiiii!!! this is the first chapter of "we could've had it all. / klance". i might upload the next chapter next week if school isn't being a pain in the neck. anyways, thank you to everyone who has read this chapter. i love yall <3


End file.
